narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideo Junsuina
Hideo Junsuina (秀夫十二単,Junsuina Hideo '') is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure who became a prodigy at a young age deeming him as '''Disappearing Ninja '''Hideo (消える忍者秀夫, Kieru ninja Hideo). He becomes leader of Team 22, where he uses his years of experience to better further his students into becoming great shinobi. Later in the years, he becomes the leader of the new Team 22. Background While growing up to be an one class shinobi, Hideo was always talked about being a strong, individual. During the Academy entrance ceremony, he became friends with Saran Akame. While in the academy, Hideo was the top student, powering the likes of Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi. During his genin days, Hideo had great passion in his ninjutsu. Hideo would amaze all of his peers and show that he can unlock his true power. When Hideo first took the Chūnin Exams, he was placed in a team with Saran Akame and Yu Yogai. During the second stage of the exams in the Forest of Death, Hideo's team was in a bind, they were surrounded by other shinobi. Hideo came to the rescue just in time, showing his abilities to fuse with water vapor, the other shinobi ran with fear. After being in the Forest of Death, Hideo shown that he is notable and valuable shinobi. Now in the preliminaries, Hideo faced an unknown shinobi. Hideo defeated that opponent, and later faced his team-mate Saran. Both did not hesitate to go full burst on each other, but Hideo prevailed. Now as a jonin Hideo was assigned to become the leader of Team Hideo, which consists of Kai Mori, Naoto Kagume, and Raine Bōji. They get him into all sorts of trouble, but he loves them all. He will protect them with his life. Personality Hideo is a very passive and nice person. He is big-hearted and soft-hearted. He accepts people the way they are, and doesn't say anything about it. Many people say that he has his mother's personality more than anything. Before she died from the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, she had the personality of a bubbly maiden who loved everything, especially her son. When he is reminded of her, he becomes even more nice and bubbly towards people. He admires people who stand up for either themselves or anyone else, like him. Hideo has shown great protectiveness when he shielded Kai and Naoto from an attack from two akatsuki members. He is often seen protecting his students and any other person. Appearance Hideo is a tall, well built, handsome man who has pale to lightly fair skin, and metallic orange eyes that reflect from the sun. His eyes shine when in contract with the sun, mistakenly thinking that its some sort od Dojutsu. He has brown, fluffy and curly hair that is shoulder length. His forehead protector is on his forehead, but later on he changes the color to red and wears it on his waist. His friends would always call him handsome. He uses his charms to hypnotize people to do his bidding, but usually asks them nicely. As a Jōnin, Hideo wears the regular flak jacket. He wears a long-sleeve dark blue shirt under his jacket. Sometimes he is referred as a lion for his mane-like hair. During Part II, he shortens his shirt's sleeve size to short-sleeve. In his genin days, Hideo wore a pantone orange jacket with peach lining and accents with peach shorts. He wore his forehead protector in the traditional way and traditional sandals. It was mentioned that he looked like his mother before her death. In ''The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the war, he has a slight difference in his appearance, with baring dons the new standard Konoha flak jacket with high top sandals, and the Uzumaki clan logo emblem on his armband on his left arm. Years later, Hideo is now retired and has his hair in a low ponytail. Abilities Going in depth with his abilities, he's praised by his comrades and enemies that he can either keep up or surpass them in combat. He follows the path his mother took, and using his combat skills to the best of his abilities. Usually Hideo uses his ninjutsu or genjutsu to focus on his opponents. Following the Academy, Hideo became a chūnin right after his initiation into a genin. While being a chūnin, Hideo was criticized for being too young to take up major responsibility. Hideo made sure that he proved his enemies wrong by dominating them on the battlefield. Genjutsu Hideo, being a master of the water release, uses water vapor and fog to confuse his opponents. He majorly relies on his fog and mist jutsus. Hideo mainly uses his own technique and jutsu he created, the Demon Illusion: Water Vapor Mist, which allows him to either fuse with the fog water vapor or create thick fogs that can suffocate enemies. Also with his Yang Release Nature, his Water Vapor Mist can illuminate Hideo into a bright being. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Hideo is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, chains, wire strings and others. He can really use the bow & arrow to his advantage while his genjutsu is activated. Many other shinobi use swords, nun-chucks, or even the kunai, Hideo uses a rare bow & arrow. Hideo learned how to incorporate his nature release, water to conceal with the arrows to make it easier to pierce through the skin. During Konashi and Urusai invasion, Hideo's archery skills made it possible for his team to escape and regroup. His arrows even pierced through Urusai's cloak. Nature Transformation Hideo specializes in Water Release jutsus but he also has the Yang Release, which grants him the ability to restore life. Hideo's power to restore life is more like an over healing. He can bring the dead and non-living back to life (little animals like squirrels). Its not a reincarnation jutsu, its more of a hiden than a kekkei genkai. His mother had this ability and passed it on to him when Hideo was born. Because of this jutsu, Hideo is known all around the village as a major healer. Stats Part I Introduction Hideo summoned his cell into the front of the village. He stated his name, and what he's capable of. Despite telling Kai, Naoto and Raine that his abilities are way over theirs, he countiuned to add that each time they meet, their strength would gain. Upon doing that, he asked for their names, clan they came from and why they wanted to be a shinobi. One by one he listen them, when it came to Naoto's response, Hideo was very much aware of the shinobi he was brother too. After introduction, Hideo walked his team into a training field, it began to fog into a mist. Hideo vanished, leaving his students to search everywhere for him. Hideo was shown with a hand sign, he made the Water Mist Jutsu and summoned water clones to take his students one by one. The three water clones darted for Raine. Hideo saw Kai and Naoto rush to her and protect her. Kai had one clone in a choke lock and Naoto had stabbed one with a kunai. Hideo was in the shadow praising his pupils. He then dropped down and congratulate them with their efforts to protect one another. Hideo then launched at Kai and Naoto and both fell back. Raine was face-to-face with a kunai. Hideo smiled, helped his students up and told them to be back at the training grounds early in the morning. Chūnin Exam Arc During the first part of the Chunin Exams, Hideo believed that his students could passed the test. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Hideo attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Konashi and Urusai Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Sune was walking with his teammates. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Hideo Junsuina is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Hideo's surname, Junsuina comes from two words put togther: Juni (十二単, Jūnihitoe) and Suina (イノシシ亜目, Inoshishi amoku). * Hideo's concept was to compare him towards a lion due to his hair being designed fluffy. * According to the databook(s): ** Hideo's favorite foods are green tea, coffee, and coffee cake. His least favorite are unsweet tea. ** Hideo has completed 99 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 14 A-rank and 5 S-rank. ** His favorite word is "Think" (思う, Omou) * Since being called the "Lion of Heart" (ハートのライオン, Hāto no raion), Hideo has the mindset that he is really cofident whenever he goes into battle. Quotes *(To Team Hideo) "Well, my name is Hideo Junsuina of the Water Vapor and I will be your teacher. Well I want you to tell me your name, what clan you are from and why you want to be a shinobi." References Hideo Junsuina is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Isaacel on deviantART. Category:DRAFT